･ Pokka Sweets ･
by prettiugli
Summary: Soul room smut. Yugi has sexy dreams about Yami, and Yami is very aware. Interchangeable top!Yugi and top!Yami. Smut heavy and very explicit. Highly experimental, you have been warned. There is no plot, only smut. [COMPLETE]


Yugi sat up suddenly, his body drenched in a cold sweat, the covers were twisted around his shivering body awkwardly. He peeled the covers off of himself and his eyes traveled tiredly around the dark room, landing on the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. It was 4:15 AM.

Groaning slightly, he threw himself back onto the pillow. He had _that_ dream again.

The one where Yami's eyes were burning through him, setting his body on fire while his hot hands were wrapped around his painfully erect penis. Yugi's stomach churned uncertainly as he stared at the millennium puzzle laying innocently next to his pillow, wondering if the spirit knew of his terribly inappropriate dreams. That was only one of the many strange and disturbing dreams Yugi had been experiencing lately.

Yugi swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and he crawled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to wash his face with warm water.

Meanwhile, inside the puzzle, Yami sensed Yugi's presence leave the bed and he slowly peeked his head out from behind the door of his soul room. He leaned back and closed the door softly, throwing his room into complete darkness.

Yami's mind began racing mischievously. So, his Aibou had been having strange dreams. Yami felt the corners of his mouth turn into a smile when he recalled Yugi's dream from the previous night.

Yami had caught flashes of himself gripping the sheets pleasurably while writhing underneath Yugi, whose head was lowered suggestively between his legs.

Yami felt his smile deepen widen with amusement. His Aibou sure had an active imagination.

He felt Yugi returning to the bed and Yami kicked his foot across the stone floor of his room, feeling strangely excited. He walked straight through the pitch darkness with practiced footsteps. His toes hit the edge of a flight of stairs and Yami began to climb upwards, his feet growing heavier with each step, wondering how he could express his emotions towards his Aibou without scaring him off. It was clear they both wanted the same thing, but Yami could sense Yugi's uneasiness.

Yami trailed his finger along the rough surface of the wall, stopping at a door he rarely entered. He knew what was inside, he just never frequented the space because he didn't want Yugi to stop by unexpectedly and catch him inside of it.

There was a soft knock at behind him. "Yami?" Yugi's voice was muffled from behind the thickness of the door. Yami turned quickly and dashed down the stairs, composing himself before opening the door.

"Aibou!" Yami said warmly, pulling the door open wider, looking straight into Yugi's sleepy eyes.

"I...I couldn't sleep." Yugi said drowsily, rubbing his eyes roughly.

Yami reached out to grab Yugi's hands and pulled them away from his face, "Don't do that. Don't rub to hard..."

Yugi nodded felt himself grow strangely hot as Yami's warm voice washed over him, his arms tingling from the heat of Yami's hands gripping his wrists lightly.

"I'll keep you company until you fall asleep." Yami said, smiling gently.

Yugi didn't lift his head as he nodded dully, allowing Yami to lead him across the way into his own soul room.

Yami stepped carefully into the brightly lit room, his shoes sinking softly into the carpet as he pulled Yugi over towards the bed in the corner. Yugi felt his heart beat faster with every step as they approached his bed, and he jerked his hand out of Yami's grasp, blushing slightly.

"I-I'm okay, actually. I think I'll just..go..back." Yugi stammered, rubbing his wrist absently, his eyes darting around the the room frantically. He was trying so hard not to make eye contact with Yami, afraid that if he did, Yami would somehow be able to read his mind.

"Aibou…" Yami said carefully, watching Yugi blush and avoid his gaze pointedly, "I know you've been sleeping poorly these past few...weeks."

Yami watched as Yugi steadily became redder and redder.

 _Yes, Aibou, I know,_ Yami thought secretly, watching Yugi wring his hands adorably in front of him.

Yugi felt himself sweat as he realized Yami was aware of his erratic sleep, and he steeled himself to ask, "Do you know why I've been sleeping so badly...lately?"

There was a long silence and Yugi felt a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety rise up inside him while he waited to hear Yami's answer.

Yami paused, considering his options. He chose to ignore Yugi's question and he reached out once more to grab Yugi's hand. "Let's get to bed." he said simply.

Yugi flushed even deeper when he realized Yami's silence probably meant, yes. But if Yami still seemed fine with laying in bed together as they usually did, that probably meant he wasn't too disturbed by his erotic dreams. A warm hand wrapped around Yugi's wrist once more and led him to the edge of the bed. Yugi watched as Yami sat down on his bed, his blood rushing loudly through his ears.

Yami crossed his legs and leaned his back against the wall, patting the spot beside him, tilting his head slightly at Yugi, keeping his expression gentle.

Yugi suddenly felt the need to apologize, "I want to say that I'm sor-"

"Yugi," Yami cut across him, sounding impatient, "Stop being ridiculous."

Yugi swallowed thinly and nodded, slowly approaching the bed, his knees sinking softly into the mattress as he made his way towards Yami.

Yami forced himself to keep still as Yugi scooted up beside him, mimicking his actions of sitting cross-legged while leaning his back against the wall.

Yugi felt his mouth go dry as Yami's knee brushed against his and he tried to apologize again, "I'm sorry if my bad dreams have been disturbing you."

Yami hummed thoughtfully, placing a warm hand on Yugi's knee, feigning indifference, "How bad are they?"

Yugi held his breath, Yami's hand was impossibly warm. Was it possible that Yami hasn't been aware of his perverted dreams? No, that in itself would be strange! Of course he knew! Then maybe this meant he didn't think they were all that..bad?

"Bad." Yugi said firmly, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor by the edge of the bed, unable to bring himself to divulge the details.

"You can show me, Aibou." Yami said simply, looking over at Yugi.

Yugi froze. Yami had said _"_ _show"_...not.." _tell"_...

Yami watched the color leave Yugi's face and he tightened his grip on Yugi's knee, trying to bring his attention back towards him.

"In your dream, Aibou, was I ...laying down...like this?" Yami asked, shuffling himself back along the bed and laid himself down sideways. He propped himself up on his elbows and threw Yugi a playful look, watching his responses gleefully.

Yugi blinked, shocked, wondering if he was still dreaming. Yami had leaned himself back invitingly, smiling at him handsomely.

Yugi didn't have a moment to think or breathe. His body moved on it's own as he quickly climbed on top of Yami, straddling his body firmly with his slender legs.

Yami's eyes widened with glee as he felt Yugi's weight sink comfortably on top of him, Yugi's arousal pressing tightly against his belly. That..was quick.

Smirking, Yami reached over and firmly squeezed Yugi's hardness which was straining through the thin seam of his light blue sleepwear. Yugi doubled over and lowered his hands down on either side of Yami's body as a deep shuddering gasp rocked his body. Yugi could feel Yami's erection pressing up behind him up against the small of his back, and he reached back around to fondle Yami's balls gently, feeling Yami buck his hips upwards to meet his touch.

"Was it like this?" Yami asked, slightly breathless, watching Yugi shake his head and rock his hips back and forth on top of him in response, blushing deeply.

"No...it wasn't?" Yami suppressed a shudder as Yugi dragged his hands up along his body, lifting up his shirt and bunching it up beneath his chin. Yami rocked his hips upwards again, feeling Yugi tremble hesitantly above him as his arousal ground against the small of Yugi's back.

Yugi bit his lip as his erection throbbed painfully. Yami was pushing every single one of his buttons, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had been trying to hold back, but now, he wasn't sure if he could.

"Then...show me..how .…" Yami gasped, his dark angular gaze burning deeply into Yugi's round eyes.

Yugi blinked slowly, once, before he completely lost his self control. He buried his face into Yami's chest, swirling his tongue powerfully over Yami's left nipple, feeling Yami arch his back higher as he pulled away, a small trail of saliva dragged across his lips as he moved to suck on Yami's other nipple.

Yami reached his hands up to thread his fingers through Yugi's spiky hair in ecstasy. The sensation was both ticklish and arousing; and Yugi was being very thorough, not lifting his head until both of Yami's nipples were pink and perky.

Yami bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from crying out strangely as something in his chest was threatening to explode as Yugi kissed his way down his abdomen.

Yugi thrust his tongue erotically in and out of Yami's navel, glancing up at Yami lustfully through his spiky blond bangs, his eyes half-lidded, his chin hovering over the waistband of Yami's pants.

Yami swallowed thickly, his grip tightening in Yugi's hair as he trembled with anticipation.

Yugi silently tugged at Yami's waistband, enjoying the view of his arousal outlined clearly against the thin fabric of his pants.

Yami felt the elastic stretching slightly and he hooked his thumbs over the edge, staring deeply into Yugi's round violet eyes, silently begging him to continue.

Yugi smiled mischievously up at Yami and pulled the waistband down until he exposed just the tip of Yami's leaking cock. Yugi playfully swirled a his finger around the tip quickly, pressing and rolling his touch around the head of Yami's penis.

Yami threw his head back and shut his eyes, his chest rising and falling heavily as a sharp thread of pleasure ran through his body from head to toe. If this was only two of Yugi's fingers….Yami swallowed and raised his head, wondering what would become of him if Yugi used more than just his fingers.

Yugi tentatively pulled the waistband lower until Yami's cock was pressed up tightly against his stomach, the tip still leaking wetly. The liquid shone enticingly back at Yugi and he carefully leaned his head forwards, wondering if he should lick it.

Yami bit his lip and his stomach clenched pleasurably when Yugi's breath passed lightly over the head of his penis. He reached a hand down to pull his pants down lower, hoping to release his erection of it's uncomfortable tightness.

Yami freed his arousal from the edge of his tight waistband and Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at Yami's penis; it's entire length was impressive.

Now, Yugi wanted to lick it. He grabbed Yami's hips and pulled them towards him aggressively, shoving his head down onto Yami's thick shaft.

Yami felt a searing warmth engulf him as Yugi took him in his mouth so vigorously, his tip hit the back of Yugi's throat erotically. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not cry out.

Yugi held his breath and felt his jaw stretch almost painfully at Yami's remarkable size. He slid his mouth upwards, the tip of Yami's penis slowly grazing over the ridges at the roof of his mouth.

Yami arched his back and grabbed fistfuls of Yugi's spiky hair, his head spinning violently, unable to think or breathe. Yugi's mouth...was on..his..! Yami trembled and his deep ragged gasps turned into short, desperate pants. This felt good, too good.

Yami bit back a cry as Yugi pushed his head down onto him once more, bobbing his head and sucking rhythmically.

Yugi felt Yami tense pleasurably underneath him and he smiled to himself. He was doing something right! Yugi brushed his thumbs lightly over Yami's hot skin, feeling Yami shudder as he ducked his head downwards once more, letting Yami's length slide smoothly into his mouth and hit the back of his throat tightly again.

Yugi heard Yami cry out suddenly; it was a strange but pleasant sound. His voice was raw and filled with emotion, "Yu...gi!"

 _Faster..or slower?_ Yugi wondered faintly as he lifted his head up off of Yami's cock, which was now slick with saliva.

Yami clenched his fingers tighter in Yugi's hair as his member throbbed and pulsed painfully with need. Why had Yugi stopped? Yami could think of nothing else other than the feel of Yugi's mouth back on his dick.

"Why..Why did you stop?" Yami gasped, barely able to speak through his short gasps.

Yugi gripped Yami's hips tightly, relishing in the feel of Yami's heat against his palms. Yugi could see Yami's legs trembling and Yugi smiled devilishly up at Yami, his chin brushed teasingly over the head of Yami's dick.

"Continue?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side playfully, feeling the wet tip slide to the left beneath his chin.

Yami nodded ferociously, his vision turning green as he blinked at Yugi, who was purposefully withholding, looking mischievously up at him from between his legs.

Yugi raised an index finger and pressed it tightly into the slit at the tip of Yami's dick, rubbing it gently.

"Like this?" Yugi asked gleefully, staring intently as several large drops of precum spilled out and ran down the sides of Yami's shaft.

Yami groaned, frustrated. He shook his head and rocked his hips upwards, craving Yugi's touch. He knew Yugi was teasing him and he briefly considered what it would be like if their roles were reversed.

 _Oh I'll show you, Aibou, I'll show you!_ Yami thought viciously as he bucked his hips upwards, watching as Yugi grabbed his length and gave him a few rough strokes upwards.

Yami shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of Yugi's cool hands wrapped around hot dick. More...more!

Yami shut his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillows, his heart pounding so loudly it hurt.

Yugi smiled widely as he watched as Yami writhed and curled beneath him at his every touch. This was almost _exactly_ the way he had dreamed it be, perhaps ...even better.

Yugi leaned forward and took Yami inside his mouth once more and quickened his pace. He wrapped his lips firmly around the tip of Yami's cock and pushed his head downwards heavily, the edge of Yami's member grazing quickly past the tips of his teeth as he shoved his head down deeper and faster, with Yami pulling and twisting his hair incessantly.

Yami shuddered as a shocks of pleasure pulsed through his body with every bob of Yugi's head, at every beat of his own heart, and with every swirl of Yugi's tongue. He felt hot and cold all over.

Yami gripped Yugi's hair tightly as his stomach clenched violently and a sudden wave of pleasure blanketed him. He came thickly in Yugi's mouth, his hot semen spilling out in a heated stream.

Yugi was in mid-thrust when he felt Yami tense and grip his hair painfully. Yugi didn't have a moment to pause before a rush of semen gushed out around inside his mouth and dribbled down his chin messily.

Yugi pushed his head down further, as deep as he could go, swallowing Yami's essence as much as he could, his throat burning with passion. Yugi continued bobbing his head heavily against Yami's penis, pressing his tongue insistently through Yami's urethra, and humming slightly as the tip hit the back of his throat again.

Yami let go of Yugi's hair and gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, "Yugi...I'm..ah..!"

He was trying to say he was finished, but Yugi kept going, roughly sucking and rolling his tongue thickly over his dick which had become extremely sensitive.

Yugi felt Yami's semen gather around the tips of his lips as he continued to suck vigorously, and he paid it no mind, reaching a hand up to wipe his top lip quickly.

Yami was shaking and trembling, trying to push himself away but Yugi reached his hands up and kept Yami's thighs spread heavily down into the mattress with surprising strength, holding Yami still beneath him.

Yugi could feel his palms sweating slightly against Yami's skin as Yami cried out once more, "Yu..gi! No ..more!"

 _Ah, ...more,_ Yugi thought as tapped his tongue rhythmically along Yami's shaft as he made his way down once more, inhaling the sweet scent of Yami's semen.

Yugi brought his head powerfully down onto Yami's still-erect member and Yami couldn't take it anymore. He shuddered and convulsed, feeling another massive wave of pleasure rip through his body and Yami struggled to keep his eyes open as his vision turn green, then white.

Yugi finally lifted his head up off Yami's dick, his chin shiny and wet with saliva and cum. "Done." He said triumphantly, lifting his hands away from Yami's thighs, allowing him to move once more.

Yami trembled and shook as residual shocks of pleasure jolted through him without warning. He reached a hand up to cover his eyes. His head felt muggy and heavy-his whole body was numb and sensitive at the same time. He couldn't move.

"Yami..?" Yugi asked, slightly breathless, wiping his chin hastily with the back of his hand. "I-I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Yami forced his breathing to even out, the blood was rushing loudly through his ringing ears. He could barely hear Yugi's voice through all the buzzing in his head.

Yugi felt a bubble of laughter rise up in his chest as he watched Yami shake slightly, dragging his gaze over Yami's legs which were still shamelessly spread open.

Yami felt his pulse beginning to slow and his breathing began to ease out. Everything that sounded tinny before, was now returning to a normal volume. He was regaining his energy, slowly but surely. His Aibou had better be ready.

Yugi sat back on his heels and frowned, slightly worried. Yami still hadn't moved.

Yugi smiled slightly, pleased with himself. He must've done a good job seeing as how Yami could barely respond!

"Ha." Yugi laughed proudly, brushing a hand underneath his chin again, the sweet scent of Yami's semen aroused him.

Yami heard Yugi laugh and he recovered in a flash. He sat up suddenly and grabbed Yugi's shoulders, the air whooshing loudly past his ears as he pinned Yugi down firmly on the mattress.

Yugi looked up at Yami, his stomach fluttering nervously and his chest tightened as he was suddenly pushed down.

Yami was almost glaring at him, his large angular eyes were narrowed at him with lust and Yugi struggled to draw a breath. Was he in trouble?

Yami felt his head spin slightly at the sudden movement and he paused to catch himself, feeling slightly dizzy. Damn, his Aibou was good, but...he..would be better!

Yami gazed down at Yugi, who was blinking up at him, looking almost fearful. Yami let his eyes wander over the soft curves of Yugi's cheeks and down his slender neck. Yami saw Yugi's adam's apple bob as Yugi swallowed nervously.

 _There!_ Yami thought triumphantly as he lowered his head down and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Please let me know what you guys think!

This whole thing is going to be one long smut fic. tHeRe iS No pl0t OnlY sMuT

xoxo

Ugli


End file.
